One Night Lost in Time
by koorimechick
Summary: A night with James Potter and Teddy Lupin, and what would have happened had they been walked in on.


**_Summary: _A night with James Potter and Teddy Lupin and what would have happened had the been walked in on. **

**_Pairing: _Look up, honey. **

**_Warning:_ Boy Love. Adult with minor relationship. God-brothers involved sexually. Sexual innuendos. Not meant for young teens or children. **

**PLEASE ENJOY!! :)**

The room was dark. Really dark. Lit up only by two forgotten wands on the floor. The sounds that echoed off the walls were the gasps and moans of the inhabitants of a full-sized bed.

If someone were to walk into the room and witness the scene, they'd think they stepped back in time to some alternate universe where James Potter was not crazy over Lily Evans. A dimension where Sirius Black was thrusting quite eagerly into a wanting James Potter.

Had Harry Potter walked into the room at that time, he may have exploded. He may have developed mental problems of the idea alone. And with what he knew of Sirius Black, he may begin to think it truly happened that way.

Had Ginny Potter wander into the room at that time, she would have promptly passed out and would have cried for weeks.

Had Andromeda Tonks found herself in the room, she would left immediately and not said a word to either of the boys for the next four weeks.

Had Victoire Weasley walked into the room, she may have known exactly what was going on. She would have done as Andromeda did and not talk to either for a long time, unless she was confronted with the relationship beforehand.

Albus Potter knew of the relationship already, and so would have knocked. Yet, if he had managed to cross the scene, he would have been slightly shocked. He might have said, "Sirius? Really? Why?"

Had Scorpius Malfoy stumble into the room, he would have been surprised to no end. He would consult Albus about it and then return to watch until drug away by Albus or Rose. Later he would ask one of the two lovers the same thing Albus has thought.

Had Louis Weasley witnessed the scene, he would have been consumed with rage, relief, and hurt. Rage had injustice to his sister. Relief that he was not the only one in the family with a liking for boys and girls. And hurt that whom he thought was his best friend had not told him before.

Had Rose Weasley casually appear in the room, her mouth would have dropped. But she would shake her head and leave the two and try not to interrupt.

Had Fred Weasley seen the image, he would have laughed and taken pictures to show his pal later what he looked like at his weakest.

Had Lorcan Lovegood walked into the room, he would've watched and thoughts of him and Louis in the same situation would've flooded his head.

Had Dominique Weasley entered the scene, she too would have passed out, and then she might have asked Roxanne about it later.

Had Roxanne Weasley wake to the scene, she would have sought out Fred and demand an explanation. Then she may have helped take pictures.

Had Lysander Lovegood been victim to the scene, he would have thought of his brother's crazy crush, shake his head, and interrupt the boys to ask if they had seen his brother that day.

Had Lily Potter stalked into the room, she might have been scared for life. She possibly would have run to Albus crying, as her mother would have done to Harry.

Had Hugo Weasley slid into the room, he would have been disgusted. He would have been scared for life as well, and not look at James again for a good while.

Had Molly Weasley crawl into the room, she would have not known at all what the two boys were doing. She would have gone to her Daddy and ask him what it meant.

Had Lucy Weasley been brought the scene, she would have puked and being quite disgusted, not talked the boys again.

But as it was, no one walked in at this particular moment in time. For one thing, the door was locked, a sound proof charm had been cast as extra-precaution, and wards were on the room to keep people from apparating in. And even if these security measures weren't taken, the two boys were alone in the Potter household. There was a family reunion taking place miles away and the two has sneaked away to come back to James's house.

The sexual act they were now involved in wasn't intended or planned when they left the party. All the other wanted was to be alone with his boyfriend to spend some lost time together.

What started out as innocent conversation and flirting turned into snogging which turned into a trip upstairs. They had fallen to the bed and the clothes were almost removed when Teddy Lupin had asked James (in between kisses) if he had ever pondered what it would be like to shagged by Sirius Black. A transformation took place and it seemed as if everything went back into the time of James's namesakes.

As the climax passed, and the night together was turning to sleep, Teddy Lupin became himself again, and the two declared their love for one another. As James feel into a snooze, Teddy cast a few cleaning charms. He watched James Potter for a while, thanked whatever god was up there that he finally found the happiness he always was looking for, and cuddled up into the boy he knew he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

**I know it is far from the best (I didn't use a beta either), but really now, tell me, have any of you readers read a fiction quite like this? :) Please read and review. With Constructive Criticism or just to let me know what you think. Both are appreciated and both make me happy. **


End file.
